FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a typical computer where a top cover (not shown) of a chassis is removed. As can be seen in FIG. 1, various kinds of electronic parts 102 are disposed on a main board 103 of the computer 100. The main board 103 is disposed on a bottom surface of the chassis 101 via supports 105.
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of the computer in FIG. 1 where a mezzanine board assembly is installed. As shown in FIG. 2, the mezzanine board assembly 201 supports a mezzanine board having various kinds of electronic parts 202. Mezzanine boards are used to add computing power and memory density to the computer. Thus, mezzanine assemblies are often included and, for ease of installation, mezzanine board assemblies are typically secured to the chassis via latches (not shown).